Hogwarts a Visitation
by Matiea
Summary: Terror reins on the whole international wizandry scene. Schools are closing,and Hogwarts is harboring extra students from all over the world, what'll happen when six totally un-witchy witches from Canada show up and turn things upside down? (being edited)
1. Chapter one, or the closest thing to it

*Seen through the eyes of Shayna*  
  
It was chaos, absolute chaos, and that is not a good thing for a student of Order. Nikisa was fine, in fact she was thriving on this, but not me. The others don't care one way or another I know, this isn't their area but still.   
  
*Meh. I'll survive* Shayna thought to herself.   
  
*Why ever would you not, Shay?* a voice said inside her mind.   
  
"Because its Nikisa's place in all this chaos. Its making My head spin." I told my friend Megan.   
  
*C'mon silly.* Megan thought to me as she motioned for me to follow her and I obeyed, she had never steered me wrong before. Megan led me to a brick wall in-between two of the train platforms. Megan turned to me then as an image formed in my head of swirling orange and brown seen through a window beside a door, and somewhere in all those colors was a black box that had no color inside it. The image was from Megan of course and I took it as a warning of what was coming. Megan grabbed my hand then and dragged me all wide-eyed friend right into the wall, and through. Beyond the bricks was another train platform, and it was just as Megan predicted it would be like. People walked to and fro climbing into and out of a large red steam engine that had the name 'Hogwarts Express' written on it, all the while talking and shouting as loud as they could. It was, if possible, worse then the rest of the station. Megan continued to lead me, and she was humming a calming spell around me so I guess it wasn't too terrible the chaos was lessened a bit by the chant. She lead me to an empty compartment and I gratefully fell asleep on the cushions.  
  
*General view*  
  
Back outside Megan exited Platform 9 3/4 and returned to the rest of the group. Not a one of the eight girls asked where she had gone too, or Shayna, they simply knew better. After 10 years together at the ABBA Academy they learnt a lot about one another. For example, Shayna is incredibly bright and a great actress, though she's also very shy. She's also fairly strong in her magic as are all the others, but with her intense sensitivity, even a slight disorder is slightly taxing on her. Whereas Nikisa, her counterpart in Magic talked a lot, and her power is more accidental, in her field of magic she needs disorder for it to work, at all. Strangely the two of them are great friends and often spent hours talking to one another. All the girls are very special in their magical abilities. Most if not all witches and wizards go to school and find that there are many different classes to go to, like Charms and Transfiguration. Yet in these eight girls, the very mysterious 'they' found something different, something older and much more powerful. In these girls rested the eight spirits of nature, powerful magic was welled within them and defined them in their characteristics as was never seen before. Shayna had Order magic, Nikisa Chaos. Megan had Light magic, Kate Dark, Holly Air, Robyn Earth, Stacy Water, and Krista Fire. Each had a temperament to match and they were all very powerful, beautiful and strange. With their powers came other characteristics that they had to hide lest they be persecuted as being different. Krista's short dark hair was usually long fiery tongues of flame that flowed around her face and highlighted the two burning orbs that were her eyes. She is also extremely tall and back in the train station she was the radiating point for all of them to gather around.   
  
*Seen through the eyes of Krista*  
  
I was trying to organize all my friends together before the all disappeared, and especially Megan, since she was the one who claimed to know where they were supposed to go.   
  
"Hey chicka!" I yelled when I spotted my light haired friend in the crowd, "C'mon, where are we going?" In answer to my question Megan crooked her finger and started leading them back the way she had come. Without too much of a problem they got onto platform 9 3/4 just as the conductor yelled "All aboard!" Without any thoughts of keeping together the seven girls ran, everyone for themselves, and jumped on at different points of the train.  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Shayna*  
  
I felt the train moving beneath me when I started to waked up. When I opened my eyes I saw two more, belonging to someone else, looking quite concerned, right in front of my face.  
  
"Welcome back sleeping beauty." Nikisa joked as her orange colored eyes danced with mirth at her pun.   
  
"Where are the others?" I asked sleepily as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and also their blue green coloring, which left my eyes black as night.   
  
"Haven't shown up yet, but I decided to wait for you before going to look for them."  
  
"That's good..." I said as the door to our compartment opened and a strange boy stood looking in. His eyes glowed amber in the slight light of the train and they looked disappointed.  
  
"Sorry." he mumbled as he started to leave.   
  
"Wait!" Nikisa said, "Have you seen any strange girls wandering the train?"   
  
"Not really, unless you mean that tall chick with the reddish eyes. Do you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, where did you see her?" I said standing up.   
  
"Oh she was beating up some prissy boys near the front of the train."   
  
"Thanks." Nikisa said as he left.   
  
"Let's go get Krista, before she kills someone." I said as we left the compartment.   
  
*Seen through the eyes of Megan*  
  
I was loitering outside a compartment, when a person came flying through the wall beside me. I bent and helped the huge boy to his feet and sent him off towards the back of the train. He was soon followed by another huge boy and small scrawny fellow with blonde hair. I leaned through the tear in the wall to look at my friend and shook my head at her. In answer to my unspoken, unthought question, the wall closed up in front of me, repaired. I entered the compartment, through the door, and sat opposite my fire-eyed friend and took the fire laced glance with my own golden orbs.   
  
"That helped" Krista said ending the glare, "So where did you hide our Shayna?" she asked me as she rolled her shoulders to get the kinks out.  
  
I shook my head in exasperation, and got up. With a sigh I opened the door and looked at my friend again, raising my eyebrows.   
  
"Lead on." she said as she followed her friend out and down the corridor, "Hey isn't this the way 'they' went?"   
  
I just had to grin back at her, I knew I wouldn't let her do anything. Shaking my head again, we continued on. In the third car we came too, we heard the sounds of some sort of fight going on in one compartment. Without thinking I just opened the door, and was hit with 5 different spells at the same time. The weirdest sensation went through my body as my legs became all wobbly, and well the rest of my froze stiff, then I started feeling sick to my stomach, and I had the worst head ache ever, and I think I smell smoke.   
  
*Seen through the eyes of Krista*  
  
I was totally ticked off by this. Poor Megan, her shoes are on fire and she looks terrible. I could feel the fire building in my veins as I squeezed by my ailing friend into the compartment. The three boys I had beaten up earlier were there, along with two more I don't recognize, one with messy black hair, who was kind of cute, the other had red hair that matched with one of the two girls that were also in the compartment, the other had straight brown hair. I glared at them all letting all the fire out through my eyes, at least figuratively. All seven of them shrank away from my gaze.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?" I asked, and I almost broke my glare and laughed at that, I sounded like a mother, a ticked off mother that is. None of them answered. "You, 'children' in your pathetic squabbling have hurt a dear friend of mine." I said solemnly, "The three of you know what happens now, don't you?" I asked just the three as they sank further into the seat they had fallen into, they all looked rather pathetic, hardly worth my time, but then again Megan was still magicked, so some sacrifices to dignity had to be made, "And you four are going to find out." I said as I felt my red eyes burst into flame.   
  
"WAIT!" a yell came from the hall. Shayna and Nikisa crowded in the door with Holly, Stacy, Robyn and Kate in behind them.   
  
"Krista, stop it, you know how your fighting gives me a migraine." Shayna said with a quiet voice that caused the people inside to start at its force.   
  
"Besides darling, Megs fine." Holly said.   
  
"And besides again, we can't let you have all the fun." Stacy pouted, as Megan came into the compartment. She plopped herself down in between the two new boys and put her arms around their shoulders.   
  
"But?" I started. Megan gave me that look.   
  
"I..." look.   
  
"C'mon..." look.   
  
"Please?..." look...   
  
"FINE!" I yelled finally and I sat down opposite of Megan, between the blonde haired boy and the red haired girl.   
  
"Okay, no matter how entertaining this is, we're late, and Mademoiselle McGonagall is expecting us right away." Kate said speaking up for the first time.   
  
"Dang, we weren't supposed to take the train, Megan." Nikisa said, a happy glint in her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, well how do you suggest we get there, now that we're here?" Holly asked, though I'm sure she already knew the answer.   
  
"Why we'll board of course." Nikisa said as she crossed to the window of the compartment and flung it all the way open. I figured she might do that as I pulled my fire board out of its hiding place. The others pulled their assorted boards out of wherever they had stashed them. Stacy's was slightly different in that, it was more of a surf board then a snow board. With a withering smile at the people in the compartment I jumped backwards out of the window, followed by the others. As we disappeared from view.  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Stacy*  
  
I'm sure those poor students in there think we all just killed ourselves. I thought to myself, laughing maniacally as a gust of wind caught my board and lifted me up into the clouds behind my friends. Home once again in the clouds on my board we started carving our way towards the Hogwarts castle. I could almost feel the two forces we were being carried by, as I traveled down one cloud to slope up the next crest. One force is the wind that always seems to be in our favor, making killer waves out of clouds for me. The other force is like this beam of light that we're following. I know that it's actually Megan and her pets. As the Sorcerous of light she attracted two golden Pegasus. I still remember that. Megan was cavorting among the clouds just after we had made our sky boards, and she had just found her true form with a bit of help from me, of course. Anyways as she was carving up some nice sundaes she hit something, on of the Pegasus' and then she went back to heal it, fell in love and found the other one when she let it lead her to its home. Megan has turned into her true form I think. Yeah she's hopped off her board onto one of her steeds. We all have true forms of course, but not all of us can to function properly in those forms. Like me. I can't operate in my true form, unless I were in the water. I think it has something to do with the fact that my true form looks like a mermaid. Megan, the lucky girl, can function in all environments.   
  
Hey is that Hogwarts? Well that only took a couple of minutes. Megan must be using her powers to make us travel as fast as light, I knew I felt that pull. We must also be invisible to all who looks towards us. Megan's so thoughtful she would think of that right away. Well time to get out of the clouds and back to reality. Once we landed on the front steps, Megan returned to her other form, and we all walked inside. Why do I have this feeling, like we're forgetting something.  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Professor Dumbledore*  
  
"Where have those girls gone too? They missed the portkey." Professor McGonagall pouted. I was in my office awaiting our missing transfer students, and the Professor was keeping me company, in a matter of speaking, "And those boys too, why I think that they never received that last letter telling them not to come on the train..."   
  
"Professor McGonagall, I am certain that they will all find a way to arrive safely, in the mean time we should get the other students settled in, I believe the train will be arriving soon." I told her as I stood and motioned her towards the door. A flash appeared somewhere behind me as we started walking, when I turned to see, I saw an image of a pretty girl winking slightly at me, she quickly disappeared.   
  
"Well I guess they've come then, I do so hope they haven't gotten into any trouble." McGonagall said as we both hurried down to the Entrance Hall where our out of the country guests were gathering. Once we had made it down the seven or so flights of stairs we saw the huge crowd that had gathered just inside the door. I easily picked out the eight Canadians from the crowd, they were the ones that didn't wear any robes of any kind, those outfits are rather bright in that crowd of dark colors. The all wore jeans of different colors and designs, and the group wore t- shirts or long sleeves of varying style. One of them wore a blue vest with its hood up. Lots of them also had sweaters tied around their waists, it must be the style in Canada. They were dancing as well, but no one else seemed to hear the song. Well at least some of them are having a good time. I think they must have seen us, they're stopping and looking at the Professor and I with their strange colored eyes. Time to welcome the whole lot of them I guess, as I clear my throat to get the attention from the others gathered in the room.  
  
"We are pleased to welcome you all to Hogwarts for this year. I'd like to explain a little something before the other students arrive. Before the feast you all will be sorted into houses, though this is usually only for first years, you are included since this is your first year at Hogwarts. I'd ask that you bear with us all, there are a lot of you so it will take some time, and we also have first years from England to sort and so I shall be putting a spell on the entire ceremony to speed things up. Over the summer we have made renovations and there is a room for all of you there by the Canadian bunch. So please enter while we await the others." I said in my grandest voice.   
  
'Do you mind if we go outside?' came a soft voice from nowhere. I nod my head and then watched in amazement as the eight girls from Canada left through the huge doors. Strange bunch, I wonder how I heard them...  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Harry*  
  
The train is pulling up in Hogsmede for another year, me and my three friends Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, so got off the train first, I'm so hyped to be back, despite those weird events on the train. We said the usual 'Hullo' to Hagrid as he gathered the first years around himself, and now we should go get a carriage. I'm home. I was so into the fact that the castle was in front of me as we walked up the many steps to the front doors, but something strange is happening. Everyone's stopped, and Whoa! Who are those girls, and are they... dancing? Hey those are the girls from the compartment. I can feel the rest of the school behind me, but I just can't stop staring. There are eight of them. Eight girls in Muggle clothing dancing on the front steps of MY school? That's like sacrilegious. The girls stopped their dancing, I think they heard the number of gasps that escaped the crowed behind me. They all turned and smiled at us, then entered the castle. I think they were giggling amongst themselves, I hate it when girls do that. We all followed dumbly as we entered the Great Hall and awaited the sorting to start for another year.   
  
"Hey does the Hall seem larger to you?" Hermione asked. Craning her neck around.  
  
"Yeah, it does, hmmm..." Ron said examining the Hall as well. But then McGonagall entered and behind her came lots more students then the usual group of first years. Most of them aren't even wearing the uniform. What's up with that? Dumbledore's standing as the large mass of people approached the front. Good, I think he's going to explain this.  
  
"This year, due to Voldemort's return, many smaller schools from around the world were forced to shut down. These school-less students have been divided up among the larger schools, and Hogwarts has decided to take many of them here. We have done some major renovating to accommodate them all. Now, new students when Professor McGonagall calls your name please step forward to be sorted. Thank you." at his words a great many whispers sprang up around the Hall, I had my own doubts about this arrangement, but we all quieted down when the sorting began. Ashley Ahrens was first and was sorted into Ravenclaw, then an Aaron fellow and a Kevin who were sorted into Hufflepuff. Then the bright blonde girl from the train, who answered to 'Megan' was sorted into Gryffindor. That was odd, I don't know why she would be put into Gryffindor, but then again, I don't know why many of my classmates are here. The sorting continued, name after name, and it all seemed to go by much faster then usual despite the great number. By the end of it all of those strange girls were with us in Gryffindor. I just hope they don't make trouble for us. I wonder where they are from. As everyone started eating we all started learning more about our new students. The muggle dressed girls are from Canada and the one named Robyn claimed to be from Nod or something, I don't think I got that but it must explain their weirdness factor. I never did trust the western countries. Then there were the twins who were from Ireland, a small group from the Sudan, wherever that is, I really need a globe. There was another large group who was from New Zealand or something. Megan's not talking much. Her friends are though. Quite a lot actually. I think I should try to have a conversation, um maybe I should apologize for earlier on the train.   
  
"Um, hi, Megan, isn't it?" I said haltingly, I'm really no good at this whole thing. She nodded her head at me and looked at me, she seems quite calm, through her strange golden colored eyes.   
  
"So, where did you live before coming here?" I asked, I think I already know this but oh well.   
  
She didn't answer me, what did I do wrong, is she deaf? No then what? Hey are her hands moving? Yeah they're shaped like a letter 'W'.  
  
"West, like in the Americas?" I asked catching on. She nodded.   
  
"Where?" Now her hands are pointing upwards.   
  
"Canada?" nod. Cool I'm getting the hang of this!  
  
"Cool, are all of your friends from there too?" nod.   
  
"So why don't you wear robes?" I asked stupidly. Um, she's not answering,  
  
"It's not comfortable to wear robes in Canada, its either too hot or too cold," Kate answered, she must have heard my question, but why didn't Megan answer? "Plus we don't have a school per say, instead we learn our magic at night in our home and during the day we go to muggle school."   
  
"Oh, why doesn't Megan talk?" I asked of Kate.   
  
"Um, well, we aren't sure, she doesn't talk about." she joked then she turned back to her own conversation with Nikisa and Seamus. So turning back to Megan, I decided to talk to her more, I'm too interested to give up now.   
  
"So what year are you all in?" I asked.  
  
She held up six fingers.   
  
"Cool, you're in our year." I said motioning to Hermione and Ron. This is interesting I wonder how much more I can learn about you eight. Hey is she grinning? But why? She couldn't have heard me, but it feels like she had, weird.   
  
*Seen through the eyes of Hermione*  
  
I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep tonight. Twelve new students in our grade, eight girls and six guys. I mean, yeah that's good and all, this'll even the field more between guys and girls, but I'm not sure about these new girls. I think I can hear a few of them talking or something now. I don't think Megan's spoken a single word, she just looks at people with her golden eyes and uses her hands to convey answers, or else one of her friends answers for her, and its weird you know. They're all eccentric, and their clothes, I've never thought that anyone wouldn't wear robes at Hogwarts, this is just weird. All the other new students wore some type of robes, why couldn't these girls, its throwing off the balance of everything. There is definately something odd about them. What is that pretty music? Whoa! What on earth? Megan's sitting on air, and a cd's floating in front of her. Is that where the music's from? What's that red light coming from her fingers? Is she meditating? Megan saw me! Wait, she's waving? I shrink back, and listen to the song, it is really beautiful, I think I'm falling asleep.  
  
*General*  
  
As day dawned on Hogwarts, and a new day started, the terrible trio went down to the Hall at their usual time and sat together at the Gryffindor table. The trio was slowly eating their large breakfast. They were joined by a spattering of students from other common rooms, and some other Gryffindors.   
  
Without warning the early wakers were jolted out of their quiet reverie by a very, very, very large explosion. All of the windows that allowed sunlight to shine into the Hall shattered inwards. Most of the windows broke by some unseen force, but one in particular broke because of the body that crashed through it and fell onto Gryffindor table, sliding almost the entire length only to stop by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who had just joined them.   
  
*Seen through the eyes of Ron*  
  
Robyn!? Isn't she one of the quieter Canadian girls? Why on Earth is she crashing through the windows? She's shaking her head, and standing. What the bloody hell is that girl doing. She's walked back the whole length of the table, to the window.   
  
"We need another ten feet!" she yelled at someone outside. Then the girl did a flipping jump out of the window! I am so confused. Everyone's staring at one another unable to think of anything to say I suppose, I know I can't. Hey more people are coming in! Hey its Nikisa! What's her hurry. Running into the hall like that. I mean what if she breaks the doors down? She'd running all the way up to the high table. Oh, my gosh does she have a death wish? I mean really! Jumping on top of the high table like that. I mean I'm sure those teachers aren't to pleased with her.  
  
"ANNOUNCEMENT!" she yelled, man, that girl's going to make me go deaf! "There are experiments currently going on outside, and we are sorry for any inconvenience." she said a bit quieter, bowing a little, "By the way... DUCK!"   
  
Another bang and crash! I think its from outside, and all the nicely repaired windows were broken again as Robyn's body came flying through the window for the second time. Hey, she's gotten good distance on this one. She slid the entire length of Gryffindor's table and slid off the end, to land on the floor, ouch that's got to hurt.   
  
"How was that Nikisa?" she asked, still on her back, I think I can't really see her too well, bugger everyone's standing now.   
  
"Well I didn't see the start but the slide was rather nice." I heard Nikisa comment. She sounds like she's commenting on a painting.   
  
Man those girls are odd, they can't use the doors either, the had to jump out the window before they were repaired. The Hall was quiet again. Then our schedules arrived and we passed them down the table.   
  
"I wonder if the new students are taking classes with us." Harry commented as he looked over our following day. Man what a coincidence just the students we were talking about are coming in. Why are most of them covered in ash? What were they doing? Man they look dazed. More students came in behind them, and hey their wearing basically what they wore last night. The eight Canadian girls plopped down in spots next to Harry and me, grabbing their timetables from the pile, as I passed them to Nikisa.   
  
"Hmmm... This is going to be really weird." Kate said, "I think I might actually miss band class."   
  
"Band? I loved Band, but I think I'm beginning to miss Math, and we haven't even started." Krista said, Nikisa nodding in agreement.   
  
"Come off it, you all miss the guys not the classes." Holly said shaking her head at her friends.   
  
"Oh? What, and you aren't going to miss Chris?" Shayna asked with a laugh. Holly blushed and took a bite out of her bagel.   
  
"What do you miss Shayna?" Robyn asked.   
  
"I miss Canada in general."   
  
"Bus rides, for me." Stacy said with a crazy grin, "How 'bouts you Robs?"   
  
"I miss Lemieux." she said Megan nodding her head emphatically beside her, "I miss those guys too, I mean now we aren't supposed to keep in touch." Robyn said turning sadly to Megan. Megan nodded with sympathy, then she shook with suppressed mirth, then looked straight into Robyn's eyes. Robyn nodded, then blushed.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How, what are you ppl talking about?" I said finally. Man I'm losing my sanity or something.   
  
"We're talking about home." Stacy said glaring a bit at him, "Not that it concerns you any." she said scathingly. Ouch!   
  
"Sorry, but its the most interesting conversation I've heard here. And how does Megan talk?" I asked a little cheekily I know. Megan shook her head at me, is she scowling?   
  
"She doesn't speak. She hasn't for a while now, though she still manages to communicate her 'desires' when she wants too. Especially with you-know-who." Krista told them, grinning as she turned to Robyn in Megan, fixing them in her brown eyed gaze.   
  
"WHAT! What do you mean, you-know-who, they're not shagging are they?" I squeaked in a barely audible voice, man, what is she thinking!   
  
"I don't know, have you shagged him yet Megan?" Stacy asked their blonde headed friend. Megan rolled her eyes and shook her head.   
  
"Oh, not yet, I suppose." Nikisa said with an evil grin that rivaled that of one of the twins, in the middle of their newest prank. Megan appeared to think it over, then shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"But, but, how, I mean, how long have they been together?" Hermione asked, panic was registering on all of our faces, anyone who could hear them, I mean Megan, sweet seeming, non-talkative Megan, and You-know-who? Shudder.  
  
"Not long, they met a couple of years ago, and they just kind of hit it off, though it took them forever to realize it." Shayna said with a grimace of distaste marring her features. Couple of years? I thought he was just returned!  
  
"Hey, what's up you guys?" Holly asked eyeing the expressions that were probably dawning slowly upon revulsion and fear.   
  
"Yeah, you act as though you know him, though I think that's like impossible." Kate said eyeing Ginny who was sitting beside her.   
  
"You- know-who, and MEGAN!?!" Ginny said her horror sounding in her voice. I'm just glad she spoke and not me.  
  
"What? I mean, c'mon its not like she's going out with a Voldemort or anything." Holly said simply. AHHHH!!!!  
  
"She's not? But you said 'you-know- who' that's Voldemort." Harry said, ignoring me and the rest of us as we all flinched again at the sound of the name.   
  
"Yeah, the 'you-know-who' that we know, and you don't." Krista said as if this was obvious from the beginning. Which it obviously wasn't!  
  
"I mean c'mon, we don't expect you to know Eric, since he's from Speedy Creek." Robyn told them. Speedy what? I'm freaking out again!  
  
"Yeah, I mean, only Megan and Robyn have ever met him." Shayna said. Megan stook out her tongue at them.   
  
"Okay, I guess I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, of course you English folk do scare easily." Krista said graciously. Hey!  
  
"Uh, right you are really weird." Ginny said shying away from Kate.   
  
"Well, duh, of course we're weird, we wouldn't be us if we weren't." Robyn said, the grin returning. Huh? They admit it?  
  
"Hey, where were you living in Canada?" Harry asked quietly, thank you for changing the subject man!   
  
"Oh, our actual house was underneath the high school in Rosetown, and we lived there, kind of, we had other houses where we appeared to live, and Robyn and Kate actually lived in different places altogether, though they just commuted." Shayna answered vaguely. Right Rosetown... where the heck is ROSETOWN! She seems dizzy I hope she doesn't puke. Whoa Professor McGonagall's here!   
  
"You eight are to report to Professor Dumbledore's office during first class. And we might have to arrange detention for that stunt you pulled." she said sternly, oh ouch.   
  
"Yes Mademoiselle McGonagall." they answered in perfect unison, how did they do that?  
  
"Here I am just Professor McGonagall dears." she said less sternly and then left.   
  
"Ouch in trouble already are we girls?" a lewd voice purred behind them. Draco stood there with his cronies standing at either shoulder. The slimy git.  
  
"No." they answered together. Then they stood and left the Hall. Draco glared after them, then at us. Then he stomped out of the Hall, seething with silent anger. Stupid slimy git. 


	2. Chapter two I guess

*General*  
  
Megan led the others up and down a few flights of stairs, then to a Gargoyle statue that stood at the end of the hallway. As they approached the gargoyle came alive and jumped to the side. Beyond its outstretched wings was a circular staircase that moved like an escalator. Each of them took a stair and soon came to Dumbledore's circular office. He was their at his desk, expecting them.   
  
"Ah girls, excellent, Minerva found you. Now, first before anything else may one of you please explain what trouble you were concocting this morning?" he said in his slow stately voice.   
  
"Sure," Robyn volunteered, "Okay, last night Krista and Nikisa had this really weird joint dream. In it there was this weird sort of contest was going on. What you needed to do was create an explosive force that was strong enough to blast you through a window set 5 stories from the floor, and behind that window you had to slid just over 20 feet, and then you went on to the next challenge, but they didn't get there. So, since the Hall is like the perfect example, and fits all the criteria, we decided to try and make something that would do it." she explained as they all got comfortable in the chairs.   
  
"So did you succeed?" he asked smiling.   
  
"We think so, but we won't know until the dream happens again and we can put it into use." Nikisa said.   
  
"Very good, you are all extremely bright if you can manage all that without aid. However, since you were late the other day, we did not get the chance to chat. All the other exchange students have decided to take classes with our students here, and then do their own studies after class, and during some classes they will not be taking. Now you must decide, which classes will you take?"   
  
"Um, lets see, Transfiguration," Kate said ticking off her fingers, "Potions, Charms, Megan and Robyn will take Herbology, the rest of us would rather not and we will take care of Magical creatures instead, while those two won't. Umm... Megan and I want to take Arithmancy and Runes, Krista, Stacy, Nikisa, and Robyn want to take divination, and Robyn, Shayna and Holly want to take Defense against the Dark Arts." she said and when finished she sighed, "And I think that's all."   
  
"Very well then, Arithmancy, and Divination are next, but you two," he said pointing to Holly and Shayna, "Will have to find something to do for the next two classes." They all nodded then got up but before they left the office Dumbledore stopped them.   
  
"Girls, the Quidditch tournament is beginning soon, would you like to make a team?"  
  
"YES!" the practically screamed.   
  
"Wait, do we have to use brooms?" Nikisa asked, slyly.   
  
"Not if you have something that will work to substitute them." Dumbledore said genially. Grins spread across all of their faces.  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Harry*  
  
"Hey who's that?" Ron asked as the trap door opened. We were sitting together in the back of Divination as Professor Trelawny droned on about what our school year would be like. Four of the Canadians had arrived and they took the four remaining spots in the room, right next to me and Ron.   
  
"Hello girls, as I was telling your classmates, today we will be reviewing tea leaves and crystal balls before moving on to oracles and natural prophesies. Please get your tea cups, and we will begin." The class stood and prepared their cups, as they did that first time back in third year. At our table we decided to switch around in a circle. Ron had Stacy's cup, Stacy had Krista's, Krista had mine, I had Robyn's, Robyn had Nikisa's, and Nikisa had Ron's. I took out my divination text book and found the right page before looking into Robyn's cup. I don't think this is normal... Instead of the normal jumble of clumpy brown stuff all over the place, there was only one big clump of tea leaves, and I think it looks like a tree, or a waterfall, no it a tree. I look up at Ron and see the puzzle on his face too.   
  
"Um, Robyn is this normal?" I asked turning to the blonde girl at my right.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked looking confused.  
  
"Your cup. It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before." I told her showing her the tree.  
  
"Oh, yeah that's all you'll get from us." Stacy said looking over Ron's shoulder at her own cup. The other girls' cups were similar. Stacy's cup held a shark clump, Krista's looked like a tongue of fire, and in Nikisa's cup was something that I think muggle scientists call a black hole or a galaxy or something like that.  
  
"Um... So this supposed to happen?" Ron asked.   
  
"Yeah." Nikisa said, looking up a reference in my text book, to decifer Ron's tealeaves .   
  
"Oh dear, this is not a happy table." Professor Trelawny said coming over to their table, "Lets see, yes, my inner eye sees, unhappiness, darkness, disaster, death, and peril in these cups, and this one," she said lifting Nikisa's closer to her glass rimmed eyes. Then she let out the most horrible sound I have ever heard. She screamed and dropped the cup.   
  
"I cannot read this cup, it is full of chaos." she said retreating rapidly, her breathing increased and she looked like a startled fly.   
  
"Yeah right, I see what she thinks means death in Harry's cup, and it's a horse, which means travel. Jeez." Krista said with a laugh when Trelawny was far enough away.   
  
"No joke, Ron's 'darkness' is a light bulb which means knowledge, what a load of crap." Nikisa said. They all laughed a little at that, but apparently the professor's happy with the recap cause she's taking out the crystal balls. What a boring class, I think I'm going to fall asleep.  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Hermione*  
  
I think that was the most interesting Arithmancy class ever.   
  
I was surprised when Megan and Kate first walked into the class, and Professor Vector greeted them with, well she didn't really greet them nicely at all. Then she decided to barrage the girls with questions before they even sat down. I mean I totally understand that she needed to test their skills, but that was rather mean of the professor. Kate answered everyone perfectly and even though they got progressively harder she still took only 2-3 minutes per question.   
  
Megan stood beside her friend through it all, and she even yawned once. Probably at the questions, though she wasn't answering. I mean I always thought she was so nice before, then she was making her friend answer all the questions. The professor noticed too.  
  
"And you little miss, why aren't you answering are they too hard for you?" Vector asked, she was really angry now that they had answered her questions. Megan shook her head then at the question and looked defiantly down at our professor.   
  
"Professor, Megan helped me answer half those questions, she's smarter then I am"Kate spoke up, "But she can't speak, or won't at least. So don't expect her to answer any questions, unless she answers them on the board or something." she said, and she sounded almost as if she didn't like the prof.   
  
Professor Vector seethed silently for a few seconds and then told them to sit down, rather sharply. They took seats beside me and Vector immediately went into the lesson, totally ignoring our table. Our class, made up of six and seventh year students, went silent as she began to explain a particularly difficult equation first discovered by a famous Warlock named Einstein. About halfway through her explanation I looked over at the new girls and saw Megan slumped over her desk not paying attention. I think she was reading something, and she was making notes on her parchment.   
  
Professor Vector noticed at the same time. She came up and snatched the parchment away from the girl who sat back in surprise.   
  
"What are you doing, you little mute?" she said cruelly, "Not paying attention in my class will cost you 25 points from Gryffindor. What is this?" she asked sternly looking over the page. Megan turned and looked at Kate with an exasperated look.   
  
"Mam, like I said, she doesn't speak, so why on earth are you asking her?" Kate said, "And that bit of scribbling on that page is the answer to the formula you are trying to explain, along with another formula, she's been trying to work out. Now please leave her alone, its not her fault your teaching things she already mastered." When she had finished Kate turned to Megan who was grinning and clapping her hands silently. Professor was shocked still for a moment and looked at the parchment more closely. I think my own jaw must be hanging just as low as everyone else's in the room. No one talks back to a Hogwarts' professor.  
  
"It is, and its, correct!" she said in a disbelieving tone. Then she looked over the next formula, "When you figure this one out, come and show me." she said simply, then turned back to the class and continued teaching just like nothing had happened.   
  
I leaned closer to Kate and asked, "Why does she want to know the answer to that?"   
  
"B/c no wizard has yet been able to discover the formula for it yet." she said simply. My jaw hit the table again.  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Holly*  
  
Shayna and I, thoroughly intended to spend the next two hours in the library, maybe looking up spells we could use for some odd thing or another, but well... We got distracted. First we couldn't find the library, I mean it must have disappeared because it just wasn't there, or else we just kept missing this trick corridor or something, either way, the two of us just couldn't do it. After passing by the hidden passage for the sixth time in a row, we ran into someone, or she ran into us. All three of us girls were knocked to the floor and would have had a difficult time getting up, that is if six really, really, really cute guys hadn't come and helped us. One of the boys I recognize as being in Gryffindor, three of them were from Ravenclaw, and the other two, and the girl who was on the floor with us looked like they were from Hufflepuff.   
  
"Sorry, 'bout that, I didn't mean to run into you." the girl said with a heavy Irish accent.   
  
"Its okay, thank you for helping us up." Shayna said solicitously to the boys.   
  
"Hey, you are from Canada aren't you." one of the boys said, his accent placing him either from New Zealand or Australia. HOT!!!   
  
"Yeah, we are, and you are from New Zealand?" I asked.   
  
"Oh yeah, hey, want to come with us to the lake?" Are you joking man? Duh!  
  
"Sure." all three girls answered.   
  
"Great." another boy said. They spent the rest of the class before lunch talking about where they were from which classes they had taken, and what magic they had specialized in. Of course me and Shayna had to explain a bit about the whole Order thing, and then about the Air thing, but we didn't explain all of it, that might have gotten them in trouble. Just as Michael (one of the boys, who was a year younger, same as the girl whose name was Michelle) was asking about the other girls in our group, a loud bell tolled.   
  
"That must mean its time for lunch." I said brightly.   
  
"Race you!" Shayna yelled jumping from her rock and taking an early lead since all of us had to get up from the ground. We all followed though at a slower rate, I mean c'mon we aren't that silly and she waited for us at the doors to the castle. Breathless from our climb we walked inside and sat down at the appropriate tables.  
  
  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Harry*  
  
Lunch was a weird experience for all of us. Hermione was distracted by what had happened in Arithmancy, Stacy and Ron were telling everyone within hearing range how much of a delusional idiot Professor Trelawny was, and well yeah, that was when the weird stuff started. For some unknown reason all the teachers had disappeared, and the prefects seemed to have been gone too.   
  
The Slytherins must have noticed this too, and they started up some mischief. After breaking from a huge huddle the entire Slytherin table stood, and moved immediately up to the teacher's platform and took out their wands. Draco seemed to be their spokesman   
  
"Go take a bath you filthy Mudblood lovers!" he yelled as all the Slytherins shouted one gigantic curse. All the food on everyone's plate exploded and splattered everywhere ... almost. Before any of the food actually hit us, it all froze in midair. No one was moving. The Slytherins and everyone else were frozen. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Kate, Megan, Holly and Nikisa stand and form a circle, while Krista, Robyn, and Stacy walked out of the hall with Shayna. I tried to ask what they were doing but no words were coming out of my mouth, I must be frozen too. The four girls linked hands and there was an explosion of movement. Wind came into the hall from nowhere in great gusts as it took all the food with it to the front of the hall. Suddenly we could move again, and we used our new found freedom to double over with laughter. Every Slytherin was covered head to toe with soup, sandwiches, and fruit, and they were seething mad. Like it was bad enough to be trying that on the whole school, now they were the butt end of their own prank.   
  
"You'll pay for that Potter!" Draco seethed as he walked past the Gryffindor table followed by his house mates, as they went out of the hall, supposedly to wash up.   
  
"I wonder how long it will take them to wash that stuff off?" Nikisa asked innocently.  
  
"I wonder how long that Draco character will take before he realizes that it wasn't Harry, I mean honestly, if we are going to go through the trouble to prank someone we should at least get credit for it." Holly said with an exasperated sigh. They were all sitting again, just like they hadn't moved at all even Shayna and the other three were back, though I was sure they hadn't been here just a moment ago. Most who were listening shrugged their shoulders, but I have an inkling that this isn't the extent of their powers. Megan looked at me with a big smile on her full lips.   
  
"Don't dwell on it, we're bound to know by supper time." Kate said. Dumbledore came in then and looked at the empty house table.   
  
"Well, I wanted the Slytherins to be here for the announcement," Dumbledore told htem all in his rich voice, "But oh well. I've talked to each of the transfer students, and we have now drawn up the Quidditch tournament. The tournament will begin shortly after Halloween I expect all of you to practice extremely hard and go for it." The three tables cheered hard. QUIDDITCH! YES!   
  
The conversations during the now quite lovely lunch centered around Quidditch of course.   
  
"Hey are you girls playing?" I asked, mostly to Krista and Stacy who were across from me.   
  
"Yeah, its going to be great, though we've never really played a real game." Stacy said looking down at her plate.   
  
"Oh, well I'm sure you'll get good in no time, would you like Ron and me to help your first few practices?" I asked.   
  
"Harry, here's the captain of Gryffindor, and I'm the new chaser." Ron said.   
  
"Why doesn't the whole team come with us for the first bit, I'm sure you two can't help with all the positions." Krista said.   
  
"Sure, but we'll just be helping you, we don't want to give away our moves or nothing." I said. I think I sound way too much like Oliver.   
  
"Hey, we need to borrow brooms for the practice, we don't have any." Shayna said.   
  
"Yeah, Harry do you know if we can do that?" Holly asked.   
  
"Oh, yeah, but you might want to get your own brooms if you can, you don't want to ride those crappy brooms during a match." Dean Thomas put in, "I'm Gryffindor's Keeper."   
  
"Okay, that works, how about tomorrow night?" Robyn asked.   
  
"Sure we'll book the pitch." Ron said. Just then the bell rang and we all scurried to get to class.  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Professor McGonagal  
  
That afternoon I had the Gryffindors for double Transfiguration. Then a short prep class. I got straight into the lesson as always there, just isn't any point in wasting time. Ir's difficult enough teaching them about transforming themselves and others without bringing a lot of other stuff into the mix. I thoroughly assured them that this isn't the same as becoming an Animagus. As always, I remind them that it is extremely tricky, even though it isn't for me, and I made them take notes for the first half-hour.   
  
Now to surprise them all. I call Megan and Kate to the front of the room to display their extraordinary skills.   
  
"Okay girls, I would ask you to transfigure each other now, I trust you have been practicing." I say in a teasing voice, like it was some big joke.   
  
"Yes, Mademoiselle." Kate said, her accent becoming French, as it usually does for some odd reason. The two girls faced each other, their wands raised, then Kate chanted, 'Questa Draco-onis.'   
  
At once I could tell the spell was going to work. Something shot from both wands and surrounded the two girls, before flashing in a bright light. When my eyes had recovered from the blast I saw the most wonderful sight. Sitting on either of my shoulders were two small dragons, that looked different from any dragon I have ever heard of. These two dragons were identical, one burnished black, the other glittering gold. They each had four legs, ending in taloned feet that clung to my robes, and their wings were wide and leathery, also very thin. As if protesting against the sudden attention both dragons flitted into the air and my class and I watched in amazement at their graceful movements ... until the flitted right out the open door.   
  
"Oh, dear. KATE! MEGAN! COME BACK! GIRLS!" I yelled down the hallway. What have I done?   
  
"You'll never going to get them back that way, Madam." Holly told me coming up to stand next to me.   
  
"They won't be back for a while." Shayna added.   
  
"We can try to catch them if you want, though I know they would be better at it." Nikisa sighed.   
  
"Might as well try." I said. I can feel the tears starting as I look vainly out the door. Nikisa and Shayna stood together facing each other. Neither moved and they didn't blink. I wanted terribly to ask them what they were doing since it is very disconcerting, but the looks of concentration on their faces made me think better of it.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud raucous screech, and a bang as the class in the room and those in the closest class rooms came out to watch. Just through the open windows I can see a writhing mass that was floating towards them, a golden dragon flitting around beside it. The golden dragon screeched again and flew at the gathering students, flame bursting from her tiny mouth to singe the eyebrows off Dean Thomas's face. Everyone backed out of the way after that and the discolored blob floated closer and finally came through the window and quickly came into my classroom as we all followed. There was a mad flurry as Stacy, Krista, Holly, and Robyn went about my room closing all of the windows, and the door.   
  
Then the blob collapsed, just as the door closed, and out dropped the black dragon, only to be caught by the golden one, who immediately started to chirp and screech at Shayna and Nikisa in a scolding tone. Then, sighing with relief and a wave of my wand Kate and Megan floated for a few seconds in the air, before crashing to the floor with a loud screech from Kate. Then Kate turned on Shayna and Nikisa.   
  
"What did you do that for?" she asked scathingly.   
  
"You were running away again, you know you aren't allowed to do that, someone might have seen, and noticed." Nikisa scolded.   
  
"Well, next time, don't put Chaos inside the bubble it hurts too much." the dark haired girl sniffed   
  
"Fine." they succeeded as I motioned for the class to settle down, and sent the extras away.   
  
"Very good girls, though next time don't fly out on us. The spell is quite simple the changing word is 'Questa', and then we say an animal name, in latin, and that will transform the rest of it. Also you need to have a clear picture of the change in your mind. Now get into partners and choose an animal name. The dragons are not on the list by the way." I said magicking the blackboard into existence.   
  
*General*  
  
Harry and Ron went together and went to the back of the room.   
  
"So what do you want to become?" Harry asked his friend.   
  
"How's about, a..." Ron said studying the board, "Wolf."   
  
"K, try a deer on me."   
  
"Questa Cervus!" Ron shouted as Harry shouted   
  
"Questa Lupus!" At once Harry looked down and saw the predator standing there, its mouth slavering. He screamed and tried to run, but there were things in his way. His hind leg got caught on something and the wolf leapt. And turned into Ron again.   
  
"Thank-you professor" Harry said breathlessly, looking up to see McGonagall standing on her desk.   
  
"Well, next time, be sure not to turn into predator and prey, but it is time for you to move on to Charms." she said gesturing all of them to leave.  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Robyn*  
  
Charms class was way too boring, I mean what's the point in repeating the same words over and over. After school I was wiped so I went up to my dorm, and fell asleep. It had started raining outside, and that plus my boring day equaled me being even more exhausted the before. Rain always makes me sleepy for some reason. A little while into my nap I sensed rather then heard the person coming into the dormitory.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked with a groan, I mean can't I go to sleep with out interruptions for once?   
  
"Oh, sorry, someone told me Holly was up here." a male voice said. What Male? I drew back my curtain and was face to face with a rather handsome young man. He had short blonde hair that was set in permanent waves, some falling towards his eyes, which were blue, oh man I love guys with blue eyes. He was well muscled too and is he appraising me? Oh wait I was doing that to him.   
  
"Um... Hi, I'm Sheldon." he said, his accent placing him as a New Zealander.   
  
"Robyn." she said.   
  
"So, you're one of Holly's friends right?" I nodded stupidly, "Do you have a specialized magic too?" WHAT!! I'm blanching here! Okay birdie, don't panic, obviously Holly and Shay told him something so, damn it I should answer now!   
  
"Um, yeah. Did they tell you about us or something?"   
  
"No, not really, we were just talking about our past school experiences and they told us about how you guys had weird magic teachers and that they were learning how to control some element stuff." he told me, though by the look in his eyes he doesn't understand it.   
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm learning how to control nature. Did Holly, and I assume Shayna, tell you about what all of us were learning?" he shook his head, "Oh, I see. Well yeah, I'm learning about nature, and so far my greatest accomplishment is making a seed grow to a full grown tree in less then a minute, and then back to a seed, though that takes longer." I told him blithely. He stared, and I laughed, not out loud of course...   
  
"You can grow an entire tree in like 60 seconds!?" I nodded, and then to my complete and utter horror yawned, and it was HUGE!   
  
"Oh sorry, you were sleeping, I'll go now and let you sleep." And with that said Sheldon fled the room and went back to somewhere, while I gladly fell back to sleep. 


	3. Duelling chapter

A/N: Hey all, sorry I've been really busy of late, I don't know how I'm getting all my stuff done, but oh well.  
  
This whole idear of Hogwarts is JK Rowling's (as far as I know) so please don't try to sue me, I'm just passing my ideas around.  
  
PS. did you know that all my characters (other then Mrs. Rowling's) are actual people?  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Ron*  
  
The next few days were great. At least according to me. We practiced with the Canadian girls for a whole week straight, and every day too. Our team is made up of Harry who is seeker and captain, Dean was the Keeper, the Chasers were Ron, Laura, and Natalie, Seamus and Clifford were Beaters, and Hermione, Donald, and Sarah were spares, and they could play for pretty much anyone. Out of the Canadian girls, they decided that either Shayna or Holly would sit out the games. After the first practice Kate and Megan had eagerly asked Harry if they could examine his Firebolt, the one he had gotten from his godfather who was on the run for a crime he hadn't committed.   
  
Harry agreed but the two of us jokingly joined them as they looked over his broom, they went over every inch, measuring the handle, then the twigs, and basically everything then took off with it, and us, to the library.   
  
In the library Megan grabbed a book off the shelf, opened it to a page which Kate read aloud from  
  
"'The flying broomstick has been around since the black ages of Europe. A warlock by the name of Jacques Monette created the spell and past it on to any witch or wizard he came into contact with. The spell is a simple modification of the levitation spell. The spell is 'Wingardium Nubigena.'   
  
The proper method of making the broom fly, so one does not have to continuously reapply the spell is to soak each part separately in a Sodium Hydroxide formula, and then charm each part before putting the broom itself together. Some have found it helpful to apply the spell to the finished broom as well.'"   
  
"Wait, a sec, are you thinking of making your own brooms?" Harry asked as my jaw dropped. They were nodding their heads together.  
  
*General*  
  
"Hey Megan." Kate said one Friday before supper. Megan was alone reading her book at the Gryffindor table, but she looked up when she felt her opposite enter. It was already well after Halloween and now was early December, all of the Quidditch teams had been practicing almost non stop.   
  
The first match of the season had been between the New Zealand team that was made up of students from the Kiwi institute, and the Ravenclaw team. Ravenclaw had won but only by a margin of ninety points. The next match was to take place the next day, it was to be between Canada and Gryffindor.   
  
"Okay, we so haven't had a good duel in like months," Kate said as she sat down beside Megan, "How about tonight after you eat?" she asked her counterpart. Megan smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'll wait for you on the front steps." Kate said and then she left and Megan turned to wait for supper to start. Kate had stopped eating with the group after she and Seamus had a huge fight, and she became as silent as Megan.  
  
After supper however, Megan got extremely involved in a conversation between Harry, Ron and Hermione who were explaining to Megan and the others why Draco hated the Gryffindors so much. Megan unfortunately totally forgot about Kate. Just then a very angry Kate burst into the Hall.   
  
*Seen through the eyes of Kate*  
  
"Where were YOU?!" I yelled at Megan. This is crazy, I will not stand for this sort of thing, I mean c'mon, I Kate, the shadow witch incarnate, will not be stood up by a mere being of light.  
  
"I want compensation Telum, and I will have it. DUEL!" I yelled, using my other name for her. Everyone in the Hall is shrinking back from me in my anger and I love it. I wonder if they can tell that I'm going way beyond pissed off. I snap my fingers and am enveloped by a dark cloak of my shadow magic. My sweater changes into my course brown cloak, and underneath is my padiwan outfit that I know so well. I fling my cloak off so everyone else can see my transformation. I can see without looking my long dark hair, which is cropped short, with a long braid hanging by my left ear. My clothes are now a grey tunic with pants, and soft leather shoes in black. At my waist is my utility belt from which hangs my obsidian powered light sword, and my blaster weapon. Megan's transforming now too.   
  
Someone's tapping me on the shoulder, I turn and see the Head boy, a seventh year from Ravenclaw named James Dietrich, he had come over to stop the fight obviously.   
  
"Now girls, we can't have any fighting in here, please settle down, and sit." he said sternly. Okay? Yeah right you lily livered lout. Hello? I'm livid here, livid people don't sit down nice and quiet like.   
  
"The Quidditch match is tomorrow, we'll settle it then." I said to Megan, and then stormed out of the Hall.  
  
*Seen through the eyes of Harry*  
  
I don't think 'tomorrow' has ever come as fast as this one has. In no time at all my team members, and practically everyone else who reside in Hogwarts were eating breakfast. Mind, none of the girls from Canada are at breakfast.   
  
I had just ordered the team to move out, feeling fairly happy with the weather when I went out earlier. Draco was standing by the doors though with some of his cronies, I don't think he's washed at all he still has a bit of cheese spread on his forehead!  
  
"I told you, you'd pay for that." Draco said menacingly then him and his friends muttered a curse at us. Suddenly there were a few bone shattering cracks, and all of us on the team fell to the ground, each of us sporting a broken bone. Just then Holly came into the Hall, to further my now terrible day I'm sure.   
  
"Shove off Malfoy." she told him and surprisingly he left, grinning at the success of his trick, "Hermione, Ginny, please take these people up to the hospital wing. We'll be waiting for you on the Pitch." she said, then turned to leave.   
  
"Wait!" I yelled at her back, she turned back to me, "You aren't going to cancel the match?" Holly shook her head. Oh joyous day!   
  
"Great!" Ron said then shouted in pain as he upset his broken rib. Holly left, and the Gryffindor team went up to the Hospital wing, where we were all instantly healed and let out thirty minutes later.   
  
"Well hopefully they haven't given up waiting for us." Ginny said as we were leaving the Castle. Walking down the very wide stone steps I could hear something on the edge of my hearing that sounded very familiar. Cheers were erupting from the stadium, and we could hear many shrieks like you'd hear at a Quidditch match, Ohh's and Ahh's. I turned and looked at my teammates in surprise. What on earth is going on. Without a word we all broke into a run and went straight into the stadium. In the center of the stadium Megan and Kate faced each other, both had the weird outfits on again. This time they each had this glowing beam of light in their hands, holding them like swords. In-between them stood a stone block cut into four pieces. What on Earth could do something like that? Each of the two girls had two friends behind them. One of the other two Canadians stood in the middle and off to the side the other of their number was sitting by McGonagall and Stewart Simpson, who had taken over Lee Jordan's job as announcer.   
  
"And now the duel will commence, but for an added test of their strength of skills, and dexterity, and also to give you a better watching experience, the duel will take place on broom sticks, that these girls created themselves for such a purpose. On an added note, neither of these two have dueled in such conditions before. This duel will end when either girl touches the ground, loses control of the force, or loses both of their weapons." Holly, the announcer, said to the crowd as Krista and Stacy each carrying a broom in their hands approached the contender on their side of the pitch with Robyn and Nikisa following behind and they all look so graceful, like dancers. With a great amount of ceremony the dark brown robes were removed from Megan and Kate's shoulders by a very subdued Robyn and Nikisa, as Shayna stood watch to the side, already mounted on a Cleansweep 7.   
  
Their weapons were now 'off', I guess, if that's the word for it. Both of them were glaring at each other something terrible. It looks almost as if they're fighting each other in their minds. Holly's starting her commenting again, I better listen.   
  
"They made their own light sabres when they felt they had progressed far enough into their training for them. Though each of them has enough knowledge and experience to be masters, they still wear the mark of the padiwan, or learners in the force. Now they will mount their brooms and the duel will begin." she said.   
  
The two duelists had ignited their sabres again and then jumped into the air to land standing on their floating brooms. Then the brooms began to rise, and my team and I quickly ran up the stairs to get a better view.   
  
When they were about eye level with the crowd, they bowed to each other then got into an 'attack position'. Kate moved first with a blurry move towards Megan's mid section, Megan countered by striking with her own blade, knocking Kate's off course and then tried to stab with her own weapon.   
  
She missed only because Kate had to retreat to keep her balance. But now I can see the look of determination on each of their faces. They flew in and became blurs and flashes of light, the crowd only saw them whenever one overbalanced or their light sabres locked.   
  
I did a double take, 'Light Sabres?' I turned to Hermione.   
  
"Hey Hermione, have you ever seen a Star Wars movie?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the scene before me.   
  
"Yeah, why?" her answer came.   
  
"Doesn't this remind you a bit of it, I mean, light sabres and all, that's what Luke Skywalker used." I said remembering watching the movies when they were on the television.   
  
"Your right, it is Star Wars! I wonder how they got them to work though?" Hermione said and then fell silent. Megan had unholstered the gun weapon at her thigh and was shooting well placed rays of light at Kate, who deflected most of them, and dodged the rest, then it was Kate's turn and the pitch became torn up as the bolts of light hit the ground. Then they discarded the weapons, letting them fall to the waiting hands of Nikisa and Robyn.   
  
They went at it again with the swords, becoming blurs once again. This is better then the movies. I think to myself as the brooms took on a life of their own, flipping and twisting, pulling the girl upon it, all over the place. Then with a daring move, the whole thing seemed to stop. Megan was bent over backwards, her light sabre locked tightly against Kate's, who was pushing them both towards Megan's chest. Without warning Kate's broom moved to the side, apparently not of her doing, since she panicked and broke off her attack. Megan though was too far off balance and she fell backwards off her broom, and she fell. Now only ten feet from the pitch, she was flipping about, and then miraculously landed on her feet. Kate, though was unable to maintain her own balance and just as Megan was landing, she was falling, though for some reason she didn't seem in control, not like Megan had been. Then Kate visibly slowed and then landed on her knees in the grass of the pitch. All six of the Canadian girls now swarmed around them and seemed particularly worried about Kate. They were all trying to help her to her feet but she shook them off and looked at Megan.   
  
"You've won Katie." Nikisa said, everyone being able to hear her.   
  
"No, Megan won, I lost control of the force, and so cannot accept that honor, it belongs to Megan." Kate answered her looking up in defeat. Though Megan was shaking her head and held her hand out to Kate.   
  
"Very well then, it's a tie!" Shayna shouted happily. Then Holly turned to where I was standing, yelling and cheering my throat out, and looked straight at me.   
  
"You'd better get dressed, we'll be starting soon." she said, though how I heard her, I couldn't guess. 


	4. The Match

A/n: Hey everyone this is going against all the writings of JK, so please forgive me if you art one of those people who are a real stickler for the true vision of the HP series. If you haven't heard of one of these characters in the books then they're mine and you can't steal them from me, they are my own, my precious... Anyways enjoy reading my revamped version of the story.  
  
PS: '' (other then in the introduction of the sections) means Megan is speaking in the ppls minds.  
  
Seen through the eyes of Ginny  
  
Down in the change room everyone was talking about their favorite parts of the duel. Phrases like "Oh, my gosh did you see when they did this, and that..." and "My heart almost stopped when ..." flew back and forth from one side of the room to the other. I was standing next to Harry as he tried to get them all back on Quidditch. I think he needs help.   
  
"If that was how well they duel, on broomsticks with swords, I wonder how well they are at Quidditch." I said softly, in my little way so that everyone can hear me. Everyone went dead silent.   
  
I guess they never thought of that. Those two could maneuver that well on their broomsticks, while they were standing on them, I can't even do that well sitting on mine. What kind of skill did they have... Our team hasn't seen them practice since well before Halloween, I'm thinking that they've improved ten thousand fold, especially if that display was the result. That or else they had kept an extraordinary amount of talent from them. All we need right now though is to get the team back on track.   
  
"Okay team listen up!" Harry started, in his lecture tone, "These girls are obviously very good, but so are we. We've won the Quidditch cup for the last two years, and before that we won too. I think that we, as a team, are every bit as good as the team I started out on. But well... I know I'm babbling, but we should be prepared for any weird playing, they might all decide to stand on their brooms, but if they do, be sure to use that to your advantage, in any way you can." a whistle blew from outside.   
  
"Okay team its time to go, everybody just play their best and this will be the best game we'll probably ever play, and even if we lose, just make sure that we can still be in the final." Harry said pleadingly as we all set off onto the pitch. Just as Harry suspected most of the girls weren't carrying broomsticks, the boards from the train were back, though Megan still had her broomstick. Harry walked up to our side of the pitch and shook hands with Robyn who was grinning happily.   
  
"All right everyone." Madam Hooch said, "Mount your ... brooms, er boards, and get ready to kick off." she said stumbling over her words as she noticed what the Canadians were going to be using. That prompted a few laughs from the group of spectators as Hermione and I went to our spot beside Holly. The girls dropped to the ground and strapped their boards to their shoes. That is everyone but Megan who had her broom, and Stacy. She's not even wearing shoes?? What kind of board is that anyway? A surf board??? Oh well, its time for the game.   
  
Seen through the eyes of Stewart (the announcer)  
  
"Welcome to the second game of the Quidditch season, Canada vs. Gryffindor. This will prove to be an exciting game for the Gryffindor House as both teams are from its depths, so either way you look at it they will be getting a party tonight.  
  
"There seems to be a discrepancy on the pitch. It seems to be the fault of the Canada side's odd choice of flying gear. I've been told that all but the Keeper's board is in the style of the 'snow board' which muggles appear to use for recreation purposes by sliding down the sides of mountains on boards such as these. They have a very intense sport by the sounds of this report. Now the Keeper's board is known as a surf board. These are used to 'ride waves' in the ocean. 'Surfing', as the sport is called, is also known as an extreme sport and only for those who are looking for a rush.  
  
"Well it'd appear as though our Canadian Keeper, Stacy Beyer, has cleared things up with our ref Madam Hooch. She's releasing the bludger and the golden snitch, please remember that the snitch is worth 150 points to the seeker who catches it. The quaffle is in the air, and there goes the whistle to begin the game.  
  
"Chaser Ronald Weasley is in possession of the quaffle and he's booting it to the goal posts. The Canadians appear to be left behind due to their air boards. Hopefully it doesn't undermine their playing in a game situation. Weasley shoots ... and is blocked by Keeper Stacy Beyer. She just came out of nowhere, good job Stacy. She passes the quaffle to Chaser Nikisa Simpson, who is weaving her way through the Gryffindor players to their posts. Oh-no the quaffle has been hit from her hands by a well placed bludger by Beater Clifford Stronsky of Gryffindor. Chaser Robyn Waldenberger has caught the quaffle now and she's passing it to her fellow Chaser Shayna Dawson. Shayna passes to Nikisa who drops it back to Robyn. Chaser Natalie Clayton is closing on Robyn, and yes she's stolen the quaffle. Natalie is speeding down the pitch with Ron Weasley at her side.  
  
"The Canadians are showing some impressive bludger work there as the Beaters Kate Slowski and Krista Clark force the two Gryffindor Chasers to block the same bludger, oh, that's three times. Very impressive. Natalie shoots, but again Gryffindor is blocked by the awesome keeper.  
  
"The Canadian team Captain, Robyn, is now in possession of the quaffle. She's speeding down the pitch with Shayna Dawson right beside her. They're passing the quaffle back and forth making it very difficult for the Gryffindor team to swoop in and make a steal ... Wait. Gryffindor Captain and Seeker Harry Potter has swooped in and knocked the quaffle to Ron, who passes to Laura Greenly. Seamus Finnigan and Clifford Stronsky are giving her a clear path as she rushes the goal posts. She shoots ... and she scores! 10 points to Gryffindor. It appears Chaser Ron Weasley has found a way to block the Keeper allowing the Gryffindor team to score. Well done!"  
  
Seen through the eyes of Harry Potter  
  
I did a couple of loops to celebrate the score then turned my attention back to the snitch.   
  
Megan's up above me. She seems very spaced, she's not paying attention to anything! I hear a whistling sound... Crap a bludger. I ducked just in time to miss it. It continued on and smashed right through Megan's right leg. Wait, it went right through her! I flew closer to see what was happening.   
  
"MEGAN! Are you okay?" I yelled at her. She snapped out of her trance, and smiled and smiled at me. I reached out and touched her arm. She was still solid, so what happened?   
  
"How do you do that?" I asked quietly.  
  
She shrugged at me and laughed silently, then was thrown forward into her broom handle as the bludger came around and smashed into her back! Oh no!  
  
There's a whistle Madam Hooch must have seen, or else Robyn must have called a time out. I grabbed Megan, who's still holding onto her broom and took her down towards her team mates.   
  
"Megan, Megan, Megan." Robyn was saying when we got close, "I thought I told you to pay attention or at least be insubstantial." she said, tsking as she took out her wand. Vines erupted from the end and wrapped around Megan's middle straightening her back. Then the vines emitted a black light and Megan stood up and stretched her back, as the vines withered and died. Madam Hooch came over to us looking concerned.  
  
"Are you all right m'girl?" she asked. Megan nodded to her and she resumed the match. Megan was paying attention now, and so was I. I looked over at the score board. Man, a lot of time must have passed. Gryffindor hasn't scored for a while now, and the Canadians were pulling ahead. They were already at 110 points! Okay calm down Harry m'boy. Dean's trying very hard, their tactics that they're using against him were way too sophisticated. Krista and Kate remind me a lot of the Weasley twins, Fred and George. No one can match them. And these girls are a little bit better. That's probably because they have two arms each and have more force behind their hits. Stacy's just Stacy. She just blocked another attempt. Since our first goal, Ron's been unable to trick her and score. She's also getting help too, well slightly. Megan totally helped her out on that one. I guess she helps her team just as much as I do.   
  
Seen through the eyes of Stewart (the announcer)  
  
"This game is quite amazing folks. The score right now is 160 to 20 for the Canadian team. Those seven girls are an amazing team, its almost as if they can talk to each other, or something... Whoa! Harry's diving, He's seen the Snitch! Megan's following right beside him... wait, did she just jump off her broom? Their falling towards the pitch, those two must be going at an amazing speed I can barely make them out... Their side by side reaching for the snitch...  
  
"Oh, gosh Shayna has just scored on Keeper Dean Thomas.  
  
Oh my! HARRY'S GOT THE SNITCH, the game's over, IT'S A TIE!!!!"  
  
Seen through the eyes of Ron  
  
I was busy watching Harry and Megan, so I didn't see the last point. Harry was pushing his firebolt to its limits, yet he still couldn't beat Megan to the Snitch. Its really lucky Harry caught it though. Megan did a fancy flip and landed on her feet, thank goodness.   
  
That's when Stewart's voice got through to my brain.   
  
"Canada scores, and oh my gosh HARRY'S GOT THE SNITCH! IT'S A TIE!!" The crowds are going wild. We all flew towards where Megan stood on the pitch, her broom now in her hand.   
  
"You know I hate it when you do that." I heard Krista scold Megan, then we all burst out laughing at Megan's rebellious facial expression.   
  
Wow, this is a mass of bodies, I think every Gryffindor is here on the pitch, all of us laughing and cheering.   
  
There's going to be a huge party tonight. But first some food, all that hard work is making me hungry.   
  
General  
  
That night in the dorm the Gryffindors had a huge party. They went straight upstairs after a small yet noisy supper.   
  
Not far into the party Harry got a brilliant idea and shared it with Megan, who just happened to be his one friend who was close enough to talk to. She smiled mischievously and grabbed his hand, effectively pulling him from the common room. Once the two were outside the picture of the fat lady, they held hands and ran all the way to the front hall.  
  
Unbeknownst to everyone but Harry, Fred and George, Ron's older brothers, had secretly created a secret passage from Hogwarts to their new joke shop in Hogsmead. Harry pulled Megan close in the corner by the door and whispered to the wall, "We solemnly swear we are up to no good."  
  
The two students disappeared in a pool of darkness and reappeared in the Weasley Family's Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when we would be seeing you again." a voice said from behind Harry. He turned to be faced with the two red-haired jokesters he had known since that first day in the train station.  
  
"How are you Fred and George?" Harry asked as he started to walk around the store. It was stuffed full of everything, and surprisingly well organized. They had a section for food related pranks, the classics, and whatever else they had managed to cook up.  
  
"Oh we're fine, and who is this lovely gem you have brought with you?" one of the two asked as they knelt and kissed Megan's hands in unison. Megan smiled and shook her head at them.  
  
"That's good, this is Megan. She's a student from some school in Canada. Anyways our two teams just tied each other in Quidditch and so we're in need of party supplies." Harry told them going over to the food section of the store and checking out some of the new products.  
  
"Well you came to the right place, Harry mi lad, but I'm sorry to say we haven't figured out a way to get the transport to go both ways, you'll have to get into Honeydukes and get back that way." George said.  
  
"No problem we'll figure out a way." Harry said. As the four of them set to work packing a lot of pranks into a box they could carry with them.  
  
When the two of them were down at Weasley's they went to Madame Rosemerta's pub to get butterbeer, and then to Honeydukes where they got more goodies and finally they snuck themselves down to the basement and through the trap door.  
  
Seen through the eyes of Harry  
  
As we walked down the fairly familiar tunnel, I lost my mind in thought. Why can't Megan speak? I mean, she seems to communicate in some secret way with the other girls... I wonder how...  
  
"Hey Megan?" I ask softly. At the sound of my voice she turned towards me and smiled that disarming cutesy-pie smile of hers and tilted her head in question.  
  
"Um, you can speak can't you? I know you can talk to the other girls somehow, and I uh, want to know how." I said. I feel really stupid right now with her eyes looking at me that way.  
  
Megan opened her mouth, and seemed to be trying to speak but no sound was coming out. The poor girl. I don't think I'd be able to make it if I were a mute.  
  
Its not as hard as it seems. I heard someone in my head? I'm sure my ears didn't hear that... She's a telepath!  
  
Bingo sweetie. Megan said in my head as I looked at her with my wide open mouth.  
  
"The whole time?" I asked, thinking of everything she could have heard in my thoughts, about Ginny and everything. She smiled kindly.  
  
Don't worry about it. We telepaths are very discreet. Now how about we go back to the party. It takes a lot of energy to freeze the entire school like this. she thought to him.  
  
I just looked at her. What a pronouncement! She froze the entire school? Just how powerful is she.   
  
Megan shook her head as she walked up the stairs into the school, and then climbed out of the statue.  
  
Seen through the eyes of Ron  
  
Hmm, I wonder where Megan and Harry disappeared to. No wait, there they are... They must have gone to the Kitchen, what a haul! Everyone cheered as the two of them came in with tons of food and drink. Soon everyone was eating tarts and drinking butterbeer.  
  
It was a surprise when Krista suddenly turned into a 6"1' tall yellow canary, but everyone soon broke down laughing, including me. We laughed every time someone exploded into feathers.   
  
Then the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall came in. It was midnight and she had come to shut us down. Then she herself was laughing when she was turned into a robin, after eating the roberry tart Megan offered her. She had a laugh and then told them all to get to bed.  
  
General  
  
Well after that memorable day/night, it got rather boring. Well as boring as a school full of witches and wizards can be. A few incidences occurred that bordered upon total chaos, and just plain weirdness. For instance, early in December something that was totally unexpected happened. Megan had gone down to the Hall really, really early to eat breakfast, it was four thirty in the morning...  
  
Seen through the eyes of Harry  
  
I woke up from a very weird dream and looked at my clock, it was five o'clock. Deciding to go downstairs to the Great hall for an early breakfast, and maybe some homework, I got some sweat pants and a muscle shirt on and left my dormitory. It was a long uneventful trip to the hall but when I got there and opened the door, I saw Megan. She was sitting all alone at our table and so I joined her. She was surrounded by stacks of, I think their cd's.   
  
"Its rather boring this early isn't it?" Harry commented. It was a Saturday so everyone was trying to sleep in, at least past five o'clock. Megan straightened from one of the stacks and smiled at me.  
  
That it is, let's spice it up a bit she spoke through my mind as she pulled one of the cd's from the farthest stack and hung it in the air. I only remember listening to one cd. Dudley had only ever had the one, and that one was a bad imitation techno stuff, that just sounds awful. This had better not be a techno cd.  
  
Megan smiled and laughed silently as she ran her finger under it gently. The cd started playing and a song filled the room. Oh man, this is nice. I don't think I've ever heard this song before. It had a real head banger feel to it. I laughed as my head started to nod to the beat. Megan jumped onto the Gryffindor table and dragged me with her!   
  
She's dancing now. Well I guess if you can't beat them join them, so I'm dancing with her. Man she's doing some weirdo things to this beat. Oops the songs over... The music's changing and another song's coming on. This new song was a total head banger it was called 'Everything about you' I'm guessing anyways. I heard something over by the doors so I stopped to look, and saw the person I least expected ... Draco Malfoy.  
  
Seen through the eyes of Draco  
  
What on earth is going on? Someone else is up? And where is that music coming from? There's usually never any music in Hogwarts but here it is, loud and clear. I don't even recognize the song.  
  
Wait a second, what is this? Over there on the Gryffindor table. Why its none other than Harry Potter, and Megan...   
  
"What are you two doing?" I ask trying to sound tough. I don't think I'm pulling it off though this is too weird to make it sound convincing. I look at Megan, her head, and the rest of her body... moving to the beat.   
  
I shake my head, this is not happening. Wait, is she beckoning me over? Harry's looking at me now too, as I find myself on top of the table with the two of them. He's shrugging his shoulder's though as another song comes on and we all start dancing again. I was dancing on one side of Megan, Harry on the other. As the three of us danced, to a really 'funky' song about whips. She turned towards me, tilting her head in that oh so gorgeous way... why did I have to fall for her? She put her hands on my shoulders, and I gulped at the energy rush it gave me. Then she moved closer putting her hands in the hair at the nap of my neck. Then she rubbed her hands into my slicked back hair, and messed it up! She's messing up my hair! When she stepped back to examine her work, I was in so much shock at what she had done I just stood there in shock as Harry laughed at me from behind her, and picked up one of the platters.  
  
I have BED HEAD! Though they look like really loose dreads, but either way... It actually looks way better then before! Harry shook his head at me as I pretended to primp in front of the mirror. Now it's obviously his turn. He looks so taken aback, as Megan goes to him and messes up his already messy hair up too.   
  
When she finished up with Harry, Megan undid the hair tie that was holding her hair in a bun, and shook her own hair out. I must say she looks way better with it down. All of us were laughing quite well by this time, and as the music kept going we lost all sense of time. Then I heard it. A loud, slow clap. It was Dumbledore... 


	5. The Ball Begins

Seen through the eyes of Professor Dumbledore  
  
I heard a slight buzzing sound over top of my head so I broke my meditation to find out what was going on. I went over to my looking glass to be faced with a wonderful sight. Young Harry Potter, Megan Allaway, and Draco Malfoy were dancing... together? I am quite perplexed, I must go to see what is going on.   
  
I came in just as the song ended so I clapped my hands together, for their excellent dancing techniques as well as at the perplexing ways of these youngsters. The three young folk quickly jumped off the table and moved towards me, all of them are quite subdued.   
  
"Hmm, you three seem to enjoy dancing... Why don't we invite the whole school to join you?" I asked slowly reading the changing expressions on their faces, "How would you feel if we had another Yule Ball?"  
  
Excellent, they seem to be considering this. Megan seems confused, but hten again she doesn't know what a Yule ball is. The two boys are probably contemplating the difficulties they had faced the last time there was a Yule ball.   
  
"Um, sure Professor." Draco said looking at the other two. In the course of just a few songs the boy seems to have changed completely. Something has most definitely changed between the two boys, there seems to be an understanding between them now, I wonder what it is. The other two children shrugged their shoulders in agreement.   
  
"Fine then, we shall have a ball, and as punishment, it is your job to arrange it. We can't have students dancing on tables early in the morning." I said in my quiet way, silently laughing with delight.   
  
"And what is this music, Ms. Allaway?" I ask. Megan looked down at the ground as more music came on. I laughed with the two boys as the tension left. Megan started to shake with laughter when she turned to Harry.   
  
A flash of red hair told me whom she thought Harry should ask. That set us all laughing again. Harry blushed a little then I left so they could have some breakfast.  
  
Seen through the eyes of Megan  
  
Well, that's one supper for the 'team book'. Hee hee hee. Man I miss them peeps... Oh man, when Dumbledore stood up to give his announcement, I almost died of laughter.   
  
He stood up and was all, "This morning I had an inspiration. So I have decided that we should have a Yule Ball, much like the one we had two years ago."  
  
Of course when he said that most of the older students, who remembered the last occasion, groaned, rather loudly. "However, this year the Ball will be organized by Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Ms. Megan Allaway, if you have suggestions of music and/or decorations, please go to them. And on a final note, the Ball is for fourth years and up unless a younger student is invited. That is all, enjoy your dinner."   
  
Oh man, what did he expect? The Hall exploded of course, Ron, Hermione, and also Ginny, not to mention most of the Gryffindors, were slightly angered by the fact that Draco was helping to organize the dance. They seem particularly worried by the fact that it would mean working with their 'little angel', whoever that is. Harry tried to assure them that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. I personally think that it didn't work. The two of us ended up leaving early, without finishing my food I might add, darned WITs. We walked together, and when we were starting up the marble staircase we heard pounding feet behind us.   
  
Draco had followed us. He wanted to apologize and say, "I, just wanted to say sorry, for everything." then he turned away and went back down.   
  
Harry called, "You're forgiven."after him. I just beamed at the guy and he got all bothered by it and told me, "Okay, okay, whatever." then he turned away.   
  
What's with all these people turning away from me Cl'o? It just doesn't make sense. Kay I'm done you two, have a good night, and don't let Hagrid see ya, he might have a heart attack over seeing two absolutely gorgeous Pegasus just standing around. And now to go back to the castle and make sure everyone's asleep. I wonder what I should prepare them for tonight? Mayhaps I should work on the others... nah.   
  
Hey, do I hear a thank-you in that whinny? Them two... What is a girl to do with her very own flying horses?  
  
Seen through the eyes of Krista  
  
That night at the supper table after Dumbledore's little announcement, people were beginning to pair up. Ron asked Hermione, Stacy asked Dean, Sheldon asked Robyn, and Clifford asked Natalie. Each time the question was asked everyone just burst into gushiness, and there was a great amount of awing and so by the end of it we made eight bright red Gryffindors. Many other bright red students left the Hall as either boy or girl got up the nerve to ask their crush out.   
  
What idiots. What a grand way to get some kicks. Then again, it is the weekend. There's just one more week before Christmas break, and just 4 days after that it'd be Christmas. Life just can't get better then this.   
  
I was sitting in front of the fireplace with a couple of the girls. Tonight was the new moon, so Megan's fast asleep, and beside her Katie's reading a book by the fire, and Shayna's quietly playing her fiddle.   
  
She's learning how to play from this Irish chick in Hufflepuff. Her and Holly had of course introduced us to the people they had met, and we all watched the Quidditch matches together. We're definitely getting to know lots of students here. Its great being able to just sit here and rearrange my thoughts in the flame like this.  
  
Megan still hasn't gotten her voice back, I'm beginning to wonder if she ever will. That night, when Voldemort attacked, still gives me the willies when I think about it. It was just two years ago...   
  
The flames are dancing now as my powers manipulate them into that horrid face, my memory of that night reliving itself in liquid fire as I watch. He and his cronies had come to our school, probably to get at us and our powers. Then the bastard attacked each of us with a Crutiatus curse, trying to discover what powers we had. Stupid idiot, none of us gave him anything. I remember screaming to the high heavens. Megan was the last to get his 'special' treatment. He performed the curse, but instead of screaming in pain like us all, she simply looked at him. She didn't even seem angry, she just looked him in the eye and didn't even flinch. He did it over and over again, he even got the Death Eaters to curse her as well. Nothing happened though. Then Voldemort got extremely angry and would have killed her. Luckily for us, wizards from the Ministry showed up just then. So the death eaters disapparated and left them alone. And Megan hasn't spoken a word aloud since.   
  
I guess I shouldn't complain, I mean she can still communicate telepathically, but it's not the same, and she'll probably never sing again. I think that hurts more then even never hearing her speak again.  
  
Seen through the eyes of Harry  
  
In no time at all the Holidays were upon us. Megan, Draco and I are spending practically every night in an old classroom together perfecting ideas of what we should do.   
  
I finally got the nerve to ask Ginny out, after some coaching from Megan sure, but she agreed and so I'm happy. I'm actually surprised at Megan. Quite a few boys have asked her out, in front of me and some of the others too. She turned them all down as nicely as she could, without speaking of course, I don't know how she does it. Krista and Nikisa also said no to all their suitors, telling them all that they preferred going stag, though they also promised a dance to each boy, which I guess is nice of them. Then there's Kate. Kate didn't get asked out, mainly because whenever a boy came up to her with that look in his eyes she glared him down like no tomorrow.   
  
Draco, Megan and I finished planning for the Ball on the twenty second, and had it set for Christmas Eve. It will be an excellent affair, I just know it.   
  
I woke up Christmas morning with an excess of high spirits. It had snowed 4 inches during the night. Looking out into the snow someone yelled out "Snowball fight!!!" in the middle of the common room, so what did we do? Everyone in Gryffindor grabbed their cloaks and raced outside to the Quidditch pitch. The snowball fight was HUGE! We all split up into two teams and just pelted each other with snow, a few innocent bystanders got dragged into the fray, and of course magic snowballs can be so much larger then otherwise.   
  
It ended when Nikisa looked at her watch and saw that it was five o'clock. She shrieked something about having to get ready and so all the girls left.   
  
Splat. Why am I suddenly in a snow bank? I dug myself up to find Megan and Kate laughing at me and the other boys who were joining me in the snowbank. I waved my wand and threw a huge fistful of snow at the two girls. They shrugged of the snow then blew huge sheets of snow at each other and us boys again.   
  
An hour later we quit, for the soul reason of being too tired. I was wiped, mostly from having to dig myself out of snowbanks for an hour. As the lot of us walked into the castle we ran into Draco.   
  
"Potter, Megan I need to talk to you." he said glaring at the other Gryffindors, using his old facade around the others. The rest of the house went on up the stairs, as Draco turned back to his two friends.   
  
"Sorry Harry, I needed to talk to Megan, and I'm sure people would get angry if I you know." he said awkwardly.   
  
"Don't worry Draco, wouldn't be the first time." I said with a grimace as I remembered the first time he had tried to talk to Megan alone.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was just after lunch in the Great Hall and Harry and Megan were with the others getting ready to go to their respective classes when Draco came over to them.   
  
"Megan I need to talk to you," he had said, all shy like. The Gryffindors had immediately grabbed her arms and marched her right out the door without a backward glance at the befuddled Slytherin boy left standing by their table.  
  
End  
  
"Megan, what are you wearing tonight?" Draco asked. Her clothes flickered and were replaced by dark blue flares, and a black tank top. Draco nodded as he looked her over, but then looked down at the floor, his cheeks coloring faintly, "I don't have any clothes to match you, I only have robes."   
  
Megan shook her head at him as she tilted his head up to look into her smiling face. She took out her wand waved it and suddenly her outfit, plus another for Draco appeared in their arms. Draco's new outfit was a pair of black jeans, that were really baggy, and a dark-blue muscle shirt. He smiled at her gratefully and said good-bye to me.   
  
We had to rush to get ready, especially since we were supposed to be down half an hour before the rest of the school, so Megan and I raced the entire way. We arrived utterly breathless, and our race was a tie. I graciously allowed Megan to enter the common room first and I followed close behind. Megan turned back to me once we were inside. In her hands was another muggle outfit which she offered to me. I took it and got dressed in my dorm. Ron and the others were already there and half-way dressed. Most of them also had the new muggle style robes. Though I guess that would be understandable since half of them had asked Canadian girls out. Even Ron had jeans and a t-shirt. They were really nice too, much nicer then his old maroon colored robes he had worn two years ago.   
  
I was downstairs again in ten minutes, and I found Megan there waiting for me. We raced back down to the hall and surprisingly enough ran into Draco, who was also running.  
  
"Hey Draco, you look nice man." I told him, looking him over. Megan and him looked nice and they showed off for me.  
  
"You too man, I hope your date matches." he said sniggering. I also had baggy black pants though instead of wearing a dark blue top mine was deep green. Megan just shook her head and gave him a look.   
  
No worries Harry, I've thought of everything. she told him telepathically.  
  
We began rearranging the two halls for the dance soon afterwards. The Entrance Hall was going to be set up with tables and comfy chairs, with a snack bar to one side of course. We were going to leave the doors slightly open to give a nice cool draft, but we had to wait for that until everyone was finished eating supper. In the Dining Hall the tables were still set up, but we had turned off all the lights, and had lighted only a few candles Megan had set up the rest of the lighting to come from the moonlight, which she had somehow enhanced. The light trickled down to bathe parts of the hall with soft silver glow, and the stars that twinkled prettily, changing position every now and then to form new constellations.   
  
It took us about forty minutes to have everything set for later and by that time we could hear everyone in the entrance hall. With a thumbs up sign to the others, I went to the doors and opened them wide. Draco and Megan came and held open the doors on either side as I gave an announcement.   
  
"May I have your attention please, thank you. Tonight we will be dining in the great hall as usual, however we have pre-determined where you will be sitting tonight. Name tags are at every place setting. When you enter the hall, tell your name to one of the three of us and we will direct you to your spots. Do not try to change spots as that will result in your expulsion from dinner by quite forceful means. Also no fighting will be permitted whatsoever. If you are found fighting you will be expelled from the dance and Professor Dumbledore will be giving you a month worth of detention. Our goal for this evening is to bring the four houses together in fellowship and we hope that our goal is accomplished. Have a good supper and we shall see you afterwards."  
  
I must have gone through 300 people before everyone was sat down. Ginny came to me too, and I had to take a few minutes to explain that I wouldn't be able to go to supper. We had put her next to Nicole and Kate so she wouldn't feel too lonely.  
  
Megan Draco and I went about decorating out in the hall, and everywhere else too. We replaced many of the walls with a scene of the sky. It made for an interesting effect when going up the stairs, and of course the hall was set up just as we wanted it. Puffy cushions and all. We even decorated outside the castle by growing huge willow trees with the help of Robyn. We had told her what effect we had wanted and she produced the seeds. Then Megan provided the light we needed to grow them tall and strong. When we were finally finished, we quietly entered the dining hall where the feast was over. Dumbledore was speaking to the students.   
  
"Now I must ask you all to be on your best behavior, I wouldn't like to be giving out too many detentions. But not only that we will be together for the rest of this year, and perhaps some more after that, so don't ruin things for yourselves. Also I would like to give a round of applause to our three organizers who have done such a great job." he said as he noticed the three of us by the door.   
  
"Sir, if you will all kindly adjourn to the Foyer, while we prepare the dance floor. There are snacks and tables for everyone." I said as Megan and Draco again opened the doors for everyone to pass.  
  
Seen through the eyes of Krista  
  
The doors closed behind me with a slam that I didn't expect. I let out my breath and slumped against the door. I don't know how I made it through supper tonight, sitting where I did I should be in detention already. My patience must be infinite. I was sitting next to Neville, the most annoying boy I know, and on my other side were the two twins. Grr... I hate girly girl preps like that. How could Megan put me through that!  
  
Music floated to my ears, through the thick doors. I turned and flung them open. The three of them must have been really busy to have pulled all this off in five minutes. All the tables are gone, and they've got that cool barrier going on. The lighting of course is amazing, but Telum shouldn't have been able to help that.   
  
The new Swollen Members song was playing and I just couldn't help but moving to the beat. I turned and grabbed Nikisa and Kate, dragging them out to the floor we started to dance. Megan, Harry and Draco were up on their little stage, dancing and beckoning us in. A few other students came and joined us on the floor until I'm sure everyone was dancing. I was having a grand time; Then the song ended.  
  
"WELCOME, to the second ever Hogwarts Ball, put on in honor of our guests from over seas. We three up here, well these two, will be up here all night if you want to request a song go right ahead, they will be able to play it for you, though if they don't know it you might have to sing it to them. Music is not restricted to wizarding music, it can be muggle if you want it, and if you know it, and if you don't request it, we won't play it. Now, we'll be turning the moon off in twenty minutes, or so, meaning, if you want to find someone do it before then, or else, you probably won't, also, no one is aloud past this barrier, and if you are wanting to talk, please go into the Entrance Hall. Is that it?" Harry announced using a mic. He turned to his accomplices as Draco shook his head and took the mike.   
  
"HAVE FUN!!" he yelled. The mike disappeared and a new song came on. A song by Alien Ant Farm, and everyone started dancing again. I saw Harry jump the rail, and come join Ginny, who was dancing with us. Lots of couples were pairing up and everyone else got into groups with their friends and started to dance to the song while Draco and Megan started up some light shows, while Megan did. She appeared to be having fun. 


End file.
